If Tomorrow never comes, Norsk versjon
by siri holm
Summary: ok, her er den norske versjonen av min engelske fortelling med samme navn. en songfic til Garth Brooks og Ronan Keating's sang if tomorrow never comes. Harrys tanker siste kvelden før hans siste kamp mot Voldemort. Vær så snill les og anmeld.


If Tomorrow Never Comes  
  
Harry satt i oppholds rommet, Gulla lå i sofaen ved siden av ham og sov. Han strøk   
håret bort fra ansiktet hennes og la et teppe over henne. Flammene i peisen var   
sluknet og glørne bleknet sakte, akkurat som håpet Harry hadde hatt. Det regnet ute,   
ikke engang værgudene var på hans side i natt.  
  
Sometimes, late at night,   
I lie awake and watch her sleeping,   
She's lost in peaceful dreams, so I turn out the light and lay there in the dark.   
  
Kom han til å klare å gå fra henne i natt? Han hadde ikke fortalt henne hva han   
skulle, ikke engang at han skulle bort fra Galtvort. Det hadde tatt lang tid å overtale   
Humlesnurr til å ikke fortelle det til Ronny og Gulla. Han hadde tatt det som en   
selvfølge, men Hermine var flink til å argumentere så det forble en hemmelighet.   
Hermine hadde brukt argumentet at det var for Mollys skyld; hun hadde allerede   
mistet for mange, de to yngste skulle ingen ta fra henne.   
  
And the thought crosses my mind,   
If I never wake in the morning,   
Would she ever doubt the way I feel about her in my heart?  
  
Harry skalv der han satt, hånden hans skled over Gullas varme, myke hud. Han ville   
ikke miste henne. Han kunne ikke leve uten henne, akkurat som Hermine ikke kunne   
leve uten Ronny. Men de måtte gå fra dem og sannsynligvis ikke komme tilbake for   
deres skyld.   
  
If tomorrow never comes,   
Will she know how much I love her?   
Did I try in every way to show her every day she's my only one.  
  
Folk ventet at han skulle overleve igjen, de forventet at han skulle overvinne   
Voldemort igjen. Hvordan skulle han klare det? Ingen viste hva som skjedde sist   
gang.  
  
And if my time on earth were through,   
She must face this world without me,   
Is the love I gave her in the past gonna be enough to last if tomorrow never comes?   
  
Hermine kom ned fra Harry og Ronnys sovesal, hun hadde grått. Det var første   
gangen Harry hadde sett henne gråte siden foreldrene hennes døde, det hadde ikke   
vært noen ulykke det heller. Etter det hadde de gått fra den ene begravelsen til den   
andre; Perry, Frank, Angelina, Arthur, Oliver, Lupus og Kalle. Fred og Rulle skulle   
møte dem senere på natta.  
  
Coz I've lost love once in my life,   
Who never knew how much I loved them,   
Now I lived with no regret and my true feelings for her never were revealed.   
  
Hermine forventet å dø, det visste Harry. Håret hennes lå i en lang flette ned over   
ryggen, og de vanlige trollmannsklærne var byttet ut med gompeklær.  
Harry kjente hjertet banke under den tykke Wiltersen-genseren sin. Han så Gulla vri   
på seg og strøk henne gjennom håret og over nakken.  
  
So I made a promise to myself,   
To say each day how much she means to me,   
And avoid that circumstance where there's no second chance to tell her how I feel.  
  
"Er du klar Harry?" Hermine stod like ved ham. "Klar? Gi meg enda 6 år sammen   
med henne så kanskje." Harry kunne ikke ta øynene fra Gulla. "Dere kommer til å få   
mye mer enn 6 år til sammen, vi må bare få tatt Voldemort først." sa hun lavt. "Og du   
kommer til å være her sammen med oss…" Hermine avbrøt ham. " Ikke regn med   
det, jeg har hatt 7 år sammen med dere og mer tror jeg ikke jeg kan regne med."   
Stemmen hennes var livløs, Harry kunne kjenne de kalde hendene hennes. "Ikke   
snakk sånn, hvis ikke du kan klare det, hvordan skal jeg klare det? Du hadde bedre   
eksamens resultater enn Humlesnurr." Hermine så oppgitt på ham. "Sånt betyr ingen   
ting, skjørner du ikke det Harry? Du kommer til å klare det, du overlever det."   
"Hvordan kan du være så sikker?" Det hørtes ut som om stemmen hans kom til å   
svikte ham snart. "Det kan jeg ikke! Skal vi gå?" Hermine la hånden på skulderen   
hans. "Bare et øyeblikk." Harry så bedende på henne før øynene gled tilbake på   
Gulla. Han tok en penn og skrev på Gullas arm: Jeg elsker deg Gulla Wiltersen,   
Harry Potter.  
  
If tomorrow never comes,   
Will she know how much I love her?   
Did I try in every way to show her everyday she's my only one.  
  
Harry kysset henne før han reiste seg. "La oss gå, jeg kan ikke bli klarere." Han skalv   
som et løv i vinden da han la armen rundt Hermine som var stø som fjell. De skulle i   
kamp for siste gang, denne gangen var det liv eller død. Den siste Potter, og den   
siste Grang sammen med mange andre, men ingen var så kjente som Harry.   
De gikk ut gjennom portretthullet i frykt for at det var siste gang de så det, og sine   
kjære.   
  
And if my time on earth were through,   
She must face this world without me,   
Is the love I gave her in the past gonna be enough to last if tomorrow never comes?   
So tell that someone that you love,   
Just what you're thinking of,   
If tomorrow never comes. 


End file.
